1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing shaped sections and/or widths of material by feeding strips of material between mated pairs of cooperating shaping and/or cutting rollers. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a device which enables to substantially instantaneously change over from one set of cooperating rollers to another set in order to start producing a different section and/or different widths of material, without having to interrupt the production line for an important period of time. Specifically, the present invention relates to a roll former and/or cutter with quick automated tool changer. The invention is of particular interest for the production of shaped metallic sections but is not restricted thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the manufacture of shaped metallic sections, it is well known that whenever a new design is to be produced, the operation of the machine must come to a halt, and the various metal shaping rollers have to be dismantled and replaced by others which will give the new design. This operation will cause the machine to be out of use for a period which sometimes may extend up to three or four days. In addition to being cumbersome and time consuming, since the change over means a substantial loss of production time, this operation is obviously extremely costly due to the lack of production during that period.
In the field of shaping and/or cutting of sheet metal or other like material, the prior art would not seem to suggest an easy way to change over from one set of rolls to another when a new design is required for the manufacture of shaped metallic sections. U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,197 relates to alternative print drums for applying indicia to one surface of a moving sheet or web. These drums are alternatively usable by rotating a common shaft carrying them. U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,164 on the other hand describes a plurality of rotatable marking wheels enabling wheel changes to suit pieces to be marked. German Patent 77 373 to Hof describes a system of selective mating rollers in which each roller can be operatively connected to its own motor driving means. There is no disclosure as to how the two sets of rollers can be precisely rotated so that two rollers are precisely engaged with one another and how to lock these rollers in that position. Snowden German 1059 of Jan. 1885 and Storey U.S. Pat. No. 494,904 merely show turrets carrying a plurality of rollers. Hitachi Japanese 3041 of Jan. 1980 describes a rolling mill including intermediate rolls disposed around back up rolls. The device includes a turret with some kind of lacking device. Corradine U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,060 describes a forming station wherein a support for the forming roller is movable in the direction of the shafts, to engage and disengage from the shaft. Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,232 describes a roll forming member where spaced adjustable frames are provided to support the rollers. Valente U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,852 teaches a plurality of turrets carrying rolls which can be adjusted or turned. Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,130; 3,400,657; 3,730,080; 4,286,451; 4,557,129 and 4,776,194.
It will be noted that the prior art does not teach the rapid change of shaping and/or cutting rollers in apparatuses for forming shaped sections, or different widths.